The Move?
by love angel moonlight
Summary: Kahoko Hino has a secret that no one but she and four others know. When the rest of the group find out will they be able to help her find her way or will they confuse her even more? In the end who or what is her choice?
1. Chapter 1

La Corda d'oro My Story

Characters!

Tsukimori Len (Violin)

Hino Kahoko (Violin)

Hihara Kazuki(trumpet)

Azuma Yunoki (Flute)

Tuschiura Ryotaro (Piano)

Shimizu Kellchi (cello)

Shoko Fuyuumi

Hiroto Kanazawa

Shinobu Osaki

Nami Amou

Aoi Kaji (Violin,Viola)

Hino Ren

(Last name first )

* * *

La Corda D'Oro After Story (My Version)

After the concert Hino Point of view:

I can't believe all the people here are clapping for me.

Can this really be for me and can i really stay here if only they knew.

**Flashback **

(walking down the hall) I wonder why Kanazawa-sensei wanted me with the other 's coming along?

"Hey , Hino are you okay? Are your worried that you did something wrong because if that is the case you can tell us you know." said Hihara

" What...oh nothing is wrong just wondering what sensei wants us for." I replied

Hopefully nothing is wrong at all because I'm not supposed to be there and it worries me.

"Don't scare her you idiot! Don't listen to him Hino-san." Said Tuschiura

"Hey don't call me a idiot." cried Hihara

"Would you both knock it off already." i said

When we finally got there kanazawa-sensei looked over at us.

"Is everyone here?" he asked

"Yes." we all said together.

"Well than you guys are here because you will have a special lesson today"

We all were confused by what he said, when suddenly my cousin Ren stepped out.

"Who are you." everyone but me asked

"Yo, I'm Ren."

"Hey aren't you famous?"

"Yes."

(Shakes hands with everyone but Kahoko and is about to.)

"Pleased to meet you miss." said Ren while smirking

"Thank you." I said coldly than i whispered

"Don't you dare say anything."

"Well than class Ren is here because he has gone to one of your concerts and has a cousin that plays violin. So he wondered if maybe he could be come closer to his cousin by helping out." Said sensei

"Well i will be helping you play together The only way you can do that is by playing each others instruments." He said

Damn it that idiot I'm going to kill that moron! He had to show up now knowing that i go here. i wonder what he wants now?

"Will then Hino-San you can go play the piano." Damn that moron. I'm going to kill him.

"Hino...Hino...HINO!"

"What...oh sorry spacing out again." Well looks like it's my turn to play damn that jerk is so dead.

I started to play and it's like i couldn't stop. It's been awhile since i played a piano. When the song ended everyone in the room looked at me in shock but one person. Yup you guessed it that ass is my cousin of course. No one thought i could play anything but a violin. It looked like it was too late they were going to find out my secret.

When they snapped out of it we had to switch again. This time i had the flute and it was my turn last again. The piece we had to play was a bit harder than the last one,but I was able to play it well. Once again everyone had that look on their face and i started to laugh my head off at the expressions on their we each played each others interments, everyone just stared at me and it started to get creepy.

"Well then i guess i should tell you why i can play your instruments so well huh?" I started to say .

"What the hell is going on? Why can you play the instruments so well?"Hihara started to yell.

"Okay everyone can calm down. She can explain what is going on," said Len and Aoi. After they said that they started to glare at each other

"Thanks." I said. "Well then you see Ren is my cousin and yes my parents were also famous." I said trying to sound calm when inside i was freaking out not knowing if i had done the right thing by telling them the truth.

"What the heck!?" Well i thought they would at least stay quiet but no.

"Well now that you know that Mr. Smart Ass over there is my cousin." I Turned to face Ren.

'What do you want?"

"What? Can't I come visit my favourite cousin."

"No." I say my words full of venom.

"You always were the smart one."

"Well one of us had to be." I said in a duh tone in my voice.

"So what do you want?"

"Well i think it's best we talk about this alone."

"Fine after school."

"Wait, what the hell is going on damn it?!" said Hihara

"Well...you moron since you didn't pay attention to anything she said. Let me fill you in. You see Hino-San is related to Ren who i believe has the same last name am I correct?"

" Indeed you are Tsukimori-San." Ren and I said in unison.

We glared at each other, but at that moment i wonder what happened to us we used to be the best of friends.

Flashback Over

When everyone was clapping i just thought of what my cousin said and i don't know what to do. Should i go or should i stay? For me that is the question.

**Flashback (again) After School**

I was walking towards the garden where Ren told me to meet him. Whatever he wanted he would have a hard time getting it. That idiot, but i still can't help wonder what he may want. When i got there it was pretty easy to tell who he was because he looked like a jackass. Plus he was also the only one there. When i walked up to him all i said was "Yo." when i was just watched him carefully.

"Well it's great to see you to Kahoko."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well I was sent here by my father your uncle. He wanted you to move in with us or i move in with you."

"You're kidding right? Never going to happen in a million years."

"Please, you're going to give in because there is no way you would want your cousin to come live with you."

"How? I hate you . What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. When we were kids we were the best of friends. We used to do everything together."

I started to remember when i was seven and he was played outside when the stars would shine we looked at the sky sinning lights in our eyes. How i miss what it was like as a child. That is until my parents died when i was 9. I had to live with him,and after my parents died i became distant and cold towards others. I would no longer cry instead i would just do what others told me to do. I regret not talking to someone soon and not feel so much resentment. What i feel is not hate-red towards everyone around me but at my self for not being able to do something and at my parents for leaving me so young.

"Hey...Hey...Hey! Are you okay?" Ren ( no pun intended) asked worriedly.

"Yeah i guess. I was just zoning out, and thinking about when we were kids. I miss thoughts days."

"I do too, well most of the time except for that camp we had to go to every year because we are Army Brats ( don't know if it's true about the camp.)."

"We had good times at camp." I said.

"What are you talking about?! You almost got married!" He replied with panic as he remembered.

"But i didn't now did i?" I said teasingly to him as i tried to keep a straight face.

He didn't say anything he just look at me in horror, and i couldn't' help but laugh. Soon he laughed right along side me. You see the camp we went to we were trained as secret agents . Never knowing if we will come home the next day. I had met a boy called Ikuto we had started to date. One day i was told that in one week had to go on a very dangerous mission. When i told him, he asked me to marry him and i agreed . We had agreed to marry right before i left.

Within the next week the day of the wedding got closer and i started to really think about our relationship. I told him five days before the wedding that i thought we should wait until i got back if i got back. He agreed and that Sunday i was off . When i had returned so happy that the mission was a complete success, i was told that Ikuto was also sent off on a mission. He had gotten hit in the back of the head and had no memory of anything during camp. He had no idea who i was or our time together. I was sad of course but thought that it was best not to tell him anything. I left after summer never looking back and never thinking about him or camp.

" We had some great time's didn't we." I said after a while.

"We sure did and i vowed to never let a guy get within more then ten feet close to you again." He replied while smiling.

"Let me think about what you said then after the concert on Saturday i will tell you my choice." I told him hoping he would be fine with that answer for now.

"Okay, but i suggest you don't tell your friends that you either have to leave or stay because what they say can influence you." He said with concern.

With that last statement we both went our separate ways. He would still teach my class at time's and my friends treated like normal.

**End of Flashback . **

Ren just came up to me after the concert while my friends surround me. I suggested that we all go to talk in private with everyone . We gone down the hall into the music room in the school. When i opened the door the new school Principal was there. He looked as if he had waited for us to get here.

"Principal? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hihara .

"Well I'm here to explain some things to you all ." He replied. (don't know his real name.)

"Principal i believe you know what my cousin and uncle's plan's are?" I asked oh so innocently.

"Indeed i do miss Hino. Have you made your decision yet?"

"No but i think that i should tell the boys about what might happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey i want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you all so much and sorry for not publishing in almost a year but hey if you want a good story. Anyway i want you all when you review i want you to tell me who you think Kahoko should end up with. I can't wait to read what you all have to say. XD.

Hey i almost forgot to say.

I do not own La Corda d'oro and any of their characters.

I only own (partly) Ren and his father because i have made them my own.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, it's for the best."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well...Guys as you know Ren is my cousin and my parents have died. My uncle Ren's father wants me to either to go live with them or Ren moves in with me. I have not made my decision yet but I will have to soon."

None of the boys could talk; it was if their mouths were glued shut. They didn't blink or move in anyway. I soon had gotten tired of them not saying anything and left. I didn't see any reason for me to stick around when they can't even move.

Ren decided to stay to see if he could get them to move again. So while he was doing that I went to my room.

I am so tired I thought.

Soon enough sleep took me over and I was glad for it.

~~~2 hours later~~~

I woke up really groggy but not enough unfortunately to stop thinking about my choice. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. It has taken over my mind and it is the only thing I can think about.

I don't really have to announce my choice yet. I still have some time but this one of the hardest decisions of my life. If I leave will they hate me? Will they never want to see me again? I don't think I could handle that.

I guess that I have to make my decision soon before my uncle makes it for me. Mom I wish you were here to help me. You would know what to do. I love my uncle and cousin and I am also so tired of feeling alone but I am going to miss my friends.

Like when we all hang out together even though it's because we have a competition. How all the guys know how to make me smile without really trying. God what am I going to do? Ugh! I groaned into my pillow.

I need to relax more. I got up and went over to my stereo and played daughter darling by broken bridge. And then I started to cry. I couldn't help it; it was if a part of me was trying to get someone to hear me.

I started to dance my body just flowed with the music. I didn't care if it looked weird or crazy I just needed to dance. My body moved in an intricate way. I was able to bend backwards and do flips, and spins. It just felt so natural to do given my parents backgrounds. It felt like I was no longer on earth and I was on cloud nine and it is the best feeling ever. But I knew that I would have to return to the place that I have come to love. But I wasn't ready for that yet so once the music stopped I went for something more upbeat.

I played Gold by Britt Nicole and started to sing along and dance. What I didn't realize was that my bedroom door was being opened just as I was singing the spoken/reap part. So as I continued oblivious to the person who had entered I was going crazy just dancing around. Soon enough I did notice and I didn't care I was having way too much fun to care who saw. I just let everything I was feeling out through music and dance.

Unfortunately the song ended too soon for my liking so I turned to speak to person who was currently in my room. I was surprised to see it was all of the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused

"Well we just wanted to see you..." Hihara started

"And thank you for telling us." Azuma finished.

"Just know what you choose we will always stick by you." Tsukimori said after a few moments of silence.

I couldn't help it but I just ran towards them and hugged them all. In a way they too were my family. In the back I could see Ren smiling before walking away. I know knew that whatever my choice was I was going to be okay. They were always going to be there no matter what.

Dear God what am I going to do. There is so much they still don't know about my family. But I can't just get them involved in my family .

Why is life so complicated?


	3. Authors Note will not update till read

I am sorry if i freaked out anyone but i have realized that no one really reads the Authors note so if you want your idea to be apart of the story I need you guys to read them. Also If you guys have any type of criticism as long as it is not insulting i want to hear it.

Thank you for your time. :)


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own La Corda d'oro

* * *

Chapter 3

After our little hug fest we stayed in my room. We had decided to watch a movie. So the boys picked one and the girls another. They picked Immortals and we picked Trouble with the Curve. There was one scene in Immortals that had us all flinching. It was graphic, action packed, inspiring and one of the best movies I have ever seen in a while. Another plus about the movie was that the main character was hot but you know it is just a plus.

Trouble with the Curve had also been inspiring and made me think about my parents which kind of put me in a mood but for the most part was great. It reminded me of my own family and how we are. We're really crazy about soccer and we love Barcelona. We were so happy when Spain won the world cup; I don't think we have ever cheered so loud before. After sometime we all fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in between Aoi and Len who stirred once they felt me move. Luckily they didn't wake up; leaving me able to sneak away to go get breakfast for everyone.

Unfortunately I didn't realize that Yunoki was in fact awake so as I went out I heard him call out.

"Yunoki, you startled me. What are you doing up?" I asked.

" I was already awake. What are you hiding from us?" He replied

"What exactly are you talking about?

"Whatever you're not telling us I will find out one way or another."

And with that Yunoki left.


End file.
